


003. Ends

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: the prompt  Ends.  also we see Stiles' Birthday





	1. The not so surprise Birthday.

After the funeral, the week went by in a blur, Dean was low key nervous until Sam left town, and then the anxiety started to spike more and more, as Stiles’ Birthday neared. To be fair everyone was getting nervous, because the Sheriff wasn’t allowed to work his all nighter before Stiles birthday, like usual, so the Hales and Dean saw that his neglect started well before Stiles’ birthday. It was like Stiles didn’t even exist, Noah stared right through him. Stiles though kept his smile fixed on his face, willing to pretend until the bitter end. Dean took him to the Hales that night, it felt wrong leaving his uncle in that house alone, but Dean wasn’t sure his uncle was aware of them at all at this point. Stiles, Dean, and Peter stayed in the cabin—Erik’s family was staying for another week. Dean and Peter kept Stiles between them as he cried himself to sleep. Both knowing that the illusion was shattering, there were too many parallels for it to hold. 

“We don’t know if he is remembering everything or not, Little Star.” Dean tried to placate his too smart brother.

“He never, not seen me before.”

Dean thought over the years, and Stiles was right, Noah always zoned out, but never completely ignored the world like this. Dean really hoped that this would once again be the case the next day.

#

Dean found that Peter was already gone when he woke up, and Dean waited the absolute last minute before carrying a sleeping stiles into the house, not wanting him to wake up alone, but also wanting to treat today as normal. First on the totally normal day was breakfast, Dean put Stiles on the couch, and made Derek sit with him. Dean found Peter preparing the ingredients for waffles, and even a few items for later. 

“How is he?”

“Asleep” 

Peter started frying things up, while Dean manned the Waffle maker. About a half hour later, Dean woke up Stiles as Peter finished up breakfast “ Hey buddy” Dean rubbed Stiles’ back, and Derek watched on worried. 

“Was it all a bad dream?” Stiles asked as he curled up even smaller. 

“Sorry bud, it’s happening.” Stiles huffed and Derek grabbed his hand and looked rather confused after a while.

“I hate this.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and sat up.

“Yeah it sucks, but what doesn’t suck is fresh waffles and I even bought an entire jug of chocolate milk just for you.” Dean picked up stiles who just hung in deans arms like a rag doll, Dean took him to the bathroom and washed his face, and hands. Dean looked in the mirror worriedly at Derek’s reflection who was still looking at his hands like they weren’t a part of his body. “Alright, go on into the kitchen Peter has your plate ready…probably.” Dean was fairly certain Peter was able to get it ready by the time Stiles made it to the Kitchen 

Dean watched as Stiles walked away quickly making sure he didn’t run into anything. “Hey, what’s up?” Dean poked Derek out of his trance. 

“It didn’t work, my hands didn’t take Stiles pain away.” Derek was still staring at his hands “am I sick?”

“Dean closed his eyes and pulled Derek into a hug. “ No, you’re not broken, or sick.”

“Then why couldn’t I help Little Star?” Derek mumbled into Dean’s chest clenching his shirt.

“There are some pains you can’t ever take away, Stiles isn’t physically hurt, and you can’t take away the pain that is unique to Stiles.”

“but I remember it worked with you, when you were sad I took your pain away, sure I took the pain from your shoulder but that was only minor I took a lot more pain then that, and then when Big Derek died it worked then too ” Dean smiled at Talia, as she passed them before answering.

“Do you know everything that happened the day before my aunt died?” Dean felt Derek shake his head no. “Well yes I was hurting like stiles is now, but I also just beat up an angel, and let me tell you, hitting an angel is like punching a wall.” Dean laughed “and with big Derek, and Jaqueline, I was on a hunt, when Peter phoned with the news. I just found and fought an A type werewolf I also didn’t sleep all night before I drove here” Dean let go of Derek before cupping his face making sure Derek was really listening “I hope you never know that unique pain, but if you do, know that just someone being there helps with that kind of pain. No one can take it away, but you can make it more bearable.” Dean kissed Derek on the head. “You are such a good boy Derek, always so worried about others, but promise me that you will accept help as well.” Dean let go of Derek when the kid agreed “come on we have a birthday to celebrate.” Dean let Derek take the lead into the kitchen. 

Talia thanked him as he walked by, by dragging a hand along his shoulder as he passed. Dean was happy to see that Cora was distracting Stiles with games to play with Jackson tomorrow. Dean made sure everyone had enough food, and that Pavel even had his rice cereal with black berry jelly in it, saying it’s a birthday party, everyone deserves a bit of sugar, and it’s healthy ish, the pack picked the berries themselves. Nick laughed at Val trying desperately to take it away from Dean, but Dean just dragged Pavel’s highchair to beside him and stuck a spoon full into the kid’s mouth before letting him play with it. Val slumped in her chair.

“You’re taking care of him when he crashes you monster.” 

“Nope, Stiles and I are going to hike in the wood, but I could take him with us, if you want.”

“We will just let him roll around in the yard.” Val sat up, and glared at Dean.

“Why are we going for a hike?” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Stiles mumbled a sorry “and we are going for a hike because.” Dean shrugged.

“You know that a surprise party usually works better if I didn’t know about it.”

“Eh you don’t know what colours the balloons will be. And I am not making your cake today, Nick is.” 

“Does Nick know how to use an oven?” Stiles looked horrified at that thought that Dean wasn’t making his cake. 

“I am very handy in the Kitchen, if it was Val baking then we all would be worried.” Nick ducked as Val went to hit him. 

“That’s true, she tried to cook once and burnt the pot to the element.” Dean laughed at a blushing Val. “It’s why we renovated the kitchen a few years ago.” 

“And ate take out for a month.” Erik piped in.

“I said I was sorry, I just wanted to impress Nick, you know that was the first time he met me, and the pack.”

“I was impressed enough to marry you.” Nick kissed Val’s cheek. 

“You had too, It’s in our contract “Val could barely hold the grin off her face so she tilted her head away. 

“No it’s not. Kochanie” Nick got Val’s attention again by grabbing her hand, “you can help with the cake, and we will impress them all.” 

“Alright, I will clean up in here.” Peter announced then stage whispered to Stiles “Don’t worry I will go bribe the bakery to make a cake for you today.” Val stuck her tongue out at Peter as she pulled a very sticky and purple Pavel out of the highchair. “Love you Val.” Peter yelled at her as she walked to the bathroom. “But seriously I will get cake from that specialty bakery downtown and we will eat it in the Cabin” Peter winked at a giggling Stiles Because Val started yelling at Peter so Stiles could hear her.

With a smiling Stiles Dean toted him out to the Cabin to get dressed. Ready to go Peter brought out water, and a snack for them. “Be safe, Howl if you need us, or scream whatever you humans do.” Peter waved them off as they made their way to the back yard and into the preserve. 

The walk was quiet, and peaceful, Dean just breathed in the fresh air, and Stiles meandered here and there picking up random things and discarding them a little later. Dean was waiting for Stiles to get bored, he was pretty much circling a little clearing, Stiles hadn’t really noticed yet. 

“Dean, why are we hiking, usually we sleep in and have breakfast, and a late lunch for my birthday?” Dean looked at his brother, and decided it was a good enough time as any to go rest in the clearing. 

“Just wanted to talk without any prying ears, and noses, and whatever else Werewolves have to get all up in our personal space.” Dean led Stiles to a fallen log in the clearing, he is sure Peter fell it himself, this was their date place when they were younger.

“But you haven’t really said anything since we left?” Stiles wandered around the clearing, after Dean sat down.

“Would you have listened?” dean asked as he pulled out their food.

“Maybe, I don’t know?” Stiles stopped and sat on the log as well. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Your mom, and how long it might take for here to get back up here.”

“Do you really think she is still alive after I—” Stiles tailed off. 

“Yeah Pete checked the room sulphur is a good sign of her leaving Meat Suit.” Dean looked around, “now I know nothing of how demons get out of hell, nor have a seen any aside from your mother, well there is yellow eyes as well, but I think that it will take a while”

“Why do you think she will want to come back up here?”

“Well you obviously, she does love you Little Star, and also it’s hell who doesn’t want to escape hell.”

Stiles frowned and kicked up the dirt “you told me this already”

“I… “Dean sighed “Stiles, you stole a lot of power, and you have been doing it a little bit every year since you were born. I just, something always happens around you on your birthday. I just wanted it to be us if it did happen.” Dean was never known for his subtlety. 

“Are you worried about Baby Pavel?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Dean looked away from his brother guiltily. “All the wolves have an aversion to your— you-ness.” Dean looked up “and Pavel is still so young, sorry”

“Oh.” Stiles breathes in, he’s not at all offended, he understands—Cora says she is allergic to him, especially recently , says the electric smell has gotten worse. Stiles get up and walked around the log inspecting everything around him, and Dean watched and followed his every move. Stiles tilted his head and read “P.H. + D.W.” 

Dean blushed, “I was 19 and madly in love.” Happy that the serious moment is over, for now.

“You are still madly in love Dee” Stiles grinned. “So, what is being made at the house?” Stiles traced the carving with his fingers, and Dean watched fascinated as Stiles carved a perfect heart around the initials with his fingertips. 

“I don’t know, all I know is that Nikodem has wanted to prepare everything for your birthday since you spoke to him in Polish.” Dean watched Stiles freeze, Dean was worried until Stiles spoke.

“Really, do you think he is making that really good Cheese cake, the one with the fruit and jelly on it? Mummy only made that a few times. You remember it right Dee” Stiles was hopping around now. “I hope he made it did you see it in the fridge this morning Dee. “ 

“Sorry kiddo, I wasn’t allowed in the fridge, but it would be a safe bet that he did, if neither of us were allowed in there.” Dean grinned, “That also means the Val was bluffing about helping with the cooking.” 

“I don’t know Dee Val makes a mean cereal, like she uses the good stuff—Lucky Charms.” 

Dean laughed out loud, realizing it has been a while since he felt this comfortable. Finishing up their snack Dean Let Stiles run around the clearing for a bit chasing bugs, and little snakes. All too soon they packed up and headed back to the house for their late lunch. 

With Stiles on his back Dean walked slowly back to the House, just enjoying the quiet moment before they had to return to reality. So yes Dean walked a little slower than Normal, and allowed Stile to chatter on and on about the plants around him, and what he wants for the New Year, and plans to hang out and play with Jackson and Cora equally. Dean just grins at his brother as he describes their trio—see Dee like I am the glue and they are rubber, they bounce off each other but they stick to me. It’s how we work. Deans slows even more before they reach the house, he’s not sure if he’s hoping the Sheriff is at the house or not. He left a note telling his uncle of the plans, and can only hope for the best.


	2. Breaking Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff remembers.

Taking a deep breath, Dean treks on forward and into the backyard where Derek was watching Pavel as he rolled around all wolfed out. Dean took this as a good sign that the Sheriff was not here. Stiles dropped unceremoniously onto the ground as soon as Dean slowed to a stop, then ran and jumped on Derek with a war cry. Shaking his head Dean picked up a stunned Pavel who was scared out of the shift, and walked inside avoiding the wrestling boys. Inside the house was decorated in oranges and blues, and the food smelled amazing. 

“Hey,” dean interrupted the quiet conversation. This got a bunch of stares, feeling a bit nervous Dean halted in his steps. “What is it?”

“We had someone go check on the Sheriff” Talia said, and grimaced. “He apparently has decided to drown himself in a bottle of Jack” 

Dean nodded and placed Pavel in the middle of the room, “Not surprising, considering my family,” Dean slumped in a chair closes to him, “though that does mean he remembers everything”

“What do we tell, Little Star?” Peter asked cocking his head, probably listening to the boys goof around outside. 

“The truth, of course.” Dean said staring confused by the question

“Is that wise,” Val asked picking up Pavel before he managed to get out of the room. “I mean, yeah he’s tough, but this is his dad.”

“Stiles knows this possibility, at this point he is just waiting.” Dean stared towards the door. “This will be less cruel.” 

Talia nodded in understanding, “Okay, we will tell Stiles after lunch.” Talia’s eyes flashed red, forcing the others to return the gesture. 

Lunch was a lively event with Nikodem serving up plates, he apparently made a bunch of –well everything. Stiles saw the spread and shocked Nick with the hug he gave him. Stiles quickly and rapidly thanked him in polish, and rambled on for a while to a stunned Erik before grinning like a loon and forcing Peter to make up his plate with only the good stuff—apparently that was everything. 

Dean made his way to a still shocked Nick, “What did he say?” Dean asked.

“He thanked me, because his momma would always have these dishes for him about a week before his actual birthday, it was their day together, he told me he thought he would lose these dishes, no one else knows how to make them.” Dean smiles sadly at his brother. 

“Maybe you could hand over a recipe or two.” 

“Of course Dean, I would be a monster not to, and you are family so I don’t feel guilty handing over my Babcia’s family recipes.” Dean patted Nick on the back as a thank-you before making his way to his brother.

Nikodem, did make the special cake. Stiles said it was better than his momma’s, mainly because she was never a good cook. Dean knew she made a deal with a demon to get her cooking skills, he needed to know why she was in hell. She made a deal because apparently being considered a spinster at 19 was just a horrible fate, she remembered the recipes she learned in those 10 years, but since there was no skill learned something was just missing in her cooking. 

After cake, and presents Stiles the ever perceptive little boy asked what was up. Causing the pack to look at dean. 

“Uhh… your dad remembers.” Dean said he sat beside Stiles “he apparently has been drinking quite heavily.” Dean watched his silent brother as Stiles fought the tears away. 

“He hates me, now I know it. “

“Hey he probably hates me, and my dad too,” Dean nudges him.

“Why would he hate you?” 

“If he remembers, he will remember my dad being the one taking his memory, and me like an idiot introducing you to him as Mephistopheles Morning-Star, Win—Stilinski.” Dean shrugged, “out of everyone in this whole mess you and Noah are innocent so now that the cats out of the bag, we will deal with it, we are Winchesters we never run from a fight, no matter how tough it is, no matter that everyone else thinks we will lose , Winchesters always find a way.” Dean looked at everyone surrounding them “We also are Hales, and you know what Hales do right?”

“They never leave anyone behind.” Stiles mutters “and they do everything together.” 

“Exactly, come on, with a people as stubborn as us, and a pack behind our backs we will make everything okay.” Dean wiped Stiles tears away. “It’s your birthday and you have yet to blow me up, or heal me, or transport me across the country, I call this a win” Stiles giggled at that and held a hand up to Dean’s forehead, and pushed. 

“You ass.” Stiles laughed at his stunned brother 

“Brat.” Dean smiled, knowing that as the Kids all played, and got more sugared up, his uncle was crawling his way out of the bottle he fell into, and tomorrow there will be hell to pay. At least stiles birthday ended on a happy note. 

#  
Dean woke to Peter shaking him, Stiles was curled up beside him still fast asleep.

“What is it?” Dean whispered.

“A car is coming up the driveway. I think it’s the Sheriff.” 

“Shit, okay I will go talk to him.” Dean looked at his jeans but ignored them for speed and decided that his slippers were good enough. “Try and make sure he doesn’t come out okay.”

“No promises.” Peter said, looking at the thankfully still sleeping kid. 

Dean walks out just as the car pulls up. Deciding to play dumb Dean plasters a smile on his face. “Hey Uncle Noah, a bit late for little Stars birthday” Dean waved as his uncle got out of the car, at the mention of little Star the sheriff scowled. “Better late than never I guess.” 

“Shut the fuck up Dean, I know everything, I know that Bastard isn’t my kid so cut the crap.” Dean dodged ad the Sheriff took a swing at him “you lied to me all these years, you and that –those monsters.” The Sheriff righted himself panting … “I lost everything, and you’re over here having a good time, knowing this is all a fucking lie.” Noah went to hit Dean again. 

“Noah, you’re still drunk, come on, go home sober up before you do something stupid, like lose your job, or worse lose your kid forever.”

“I already lost my kid Dean, forever, and my wife your Aunt or have you conveniently forgotten about her, about Claudia” The Sheriff goes to tackle Dean and ends up collapsing Dean barely holding him up. “She loved you so much, and you don’t even care she is gone. “ Dean helped his uncle to his feet. 

“Come on let’s get you ho--.” Dean’s head shot up as Stiles popped up in front of them. 

“Daddy?” 

“Don’t call me that. You don’t have the right” The Sheriff shook off Dean. “I don’t want to see either of you again, stay away from me.” Noah glared at Stiles as he got into the patrol car.

Stiles couldn’t even breathe and just stood there until he passed out. Dean ran to his brother, and the sheriff turned his car around almost hitting Dean, and then sped out of the driveway spraying them with gravel Dean shielded Stiles and took the brunt of the rocks. Picking up his brother, Dean turned as the tail lights disappeared behind the trees. Peter ran out and almost into the two brothers.

“Sorry, Dean I tried, but he flew away when he heard the Sheriff.” 

“It’s okay, how’s he doing, is he okay.” Dean was panicking trying to listen to his brother’s heartbeat. “He’s so pale, and he wasn’t breathing” 

“He sounds fine, look dean,” peter made Dean Focus on Stiles’ chest “he’s breathing now, and I hear his heart as strong as ever.” Peter led Dean inside and winced as he seen rocks embedded in Deans back, and legs. Peter led them both back to the bed when Dean placed Stiles carefully down, Peter dragged Dean over to push him face first into the other side of the bed. 

“Usually when you do that I am not in this much pain.” Dean mumbles.

“Usually your brother isn’t here either,” Peter shook his head “also your uncle has never tried to kill you before, now stop deflecting let me get out the gravel.” 

“He’ll come around, I was a mess when Aunt Claudia originally died.” Dean talked as Peter used his claws like tweezers. “I mean, yeah he’s angry now. But I will get through to him. I know I can.” 

“Just like how you got over needing to kill Michael?” Peter asked as he took more pain away.

“Well that’s different, he lied to me, then he kidnapped me, and he is also using Stiles to further his insane plan.”

“You don’t even fully know what his plan is.”

“Well I am sure it’s all insane.” Dean huffed. “Okay I see your point but I will go over to the house later and talk to him about all of this, I will make him see that Stiles is still Stiles.”

“It’s going to take more than just a few words dean, he lost his family and didn’t know it, he saw his family dead, and forgot.” Peter got a cloth and began wiping away the blood, noticing most of the scratches have already scabbed over. “He also just learned of the Supernatural, well a part of it, how much are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know, probably just about Angels, Demons, and ghosts.” Dean shrugged opening a few cuts again. Peter sighed and began wiping again. “That will explain the entire incident without going out of Noah’s realm of belief.” 

“What about Little Star? What are you going to do with him, he is not going to be okay. Ever.” Peter looked over at the boy who still looked a little to pale. “Even if you fix it, he will always remember this” Dean shimmied over to grab Stiles’ hand and shrugged again, Peter studied the two brothers on the bed, “Get some rest, Peter kissed Dean on the head “I’ll tell the pack, not like they haven’t heard already. We will go over to the Sheriffs later together.” Peter took one last look before making a million plans in his head to save his little family. Going to the house he wondered what his Alpha’s plans were about how to deal with the Sheriff.


	3. The Truth about Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts the Sheriff, after the disastrous morning.

Peter talked a few options over with Talia while he waited for the two Winchesters to wake up again. This included killing the Sheriff, Talia said no, though not without some hesitation. Adopting Stiles, Talia asked about seeing the sheriff all the time, which led to Peter, Dean and Stiles moving to Canada, or sending the Sheriff away, getting him a promotion in a big city. The only plan that Talia thought had merit was taking the Sheriffs memories again, and being an alpha she could do it.

“Ugh, what is taking them so long they should be awake again by now?”

“They are talking about how Dean will proceed and that he will stay here until it’s all fixed, and Yes Stiles is staying with you two no matter how long it takes” Talia repeated what she was hearing. 

“Oh my poor son, I should be out there we should be talking to him together as his parents”

“Peter you aren’t actually Stiles’ Dad “

“Well I could be, if you didn’t Nix the kill the Sheriff and move to Canada option I could be married and Stiles could be having fun on an island in British Columbia.”

“Why an island in BC.”

“They are over populated with deer, and the southern areas have a more mild temperature, now stop raining on my parade sister, and tell me when they are coming in this house.” 

Talia rolled her eyes. Knowing her brother got overly dramatic when stressed, no idea where he picked it up from, but it worked as her left hand, most other packs thought he was insane. Talia focused on the brothers’ conversation again, being an alpha had better senses then other werewolves, and she was able to hear muffled conversation through their sound proof rooms. So listening to Stiles and Dean Talk was no problem for her, with a few opened windows. She didn’t like eavesdropping, but she also hated feeling her pack mates hurting. It seemed there was another panic attack going on, and Talia sighed listening Dean murmur to his brother, trying desperately to calm him. With a shuddering breath, Talia finally looked up at her brother who was pacing now. “They are on their way in, Stiles should be put in Derek’s room I think.” 

“Another Panic attack.” Peter stopped in his tracks and was so still as he desperately tried to hear Stiles. 

“Yeah, poor baby will be having a lot of those until this is resolved.” 

“Are you sure I can’t kill him, it will be an animal attack, no one has to know, not even the rest of the pack.” Peter stood at the closed door, waiting for the go ahead to open it breaking the silencing seal. 

 

“No Peter that will do more harm than good at this point I think.” Talia nodded at Peter who opened the door as His mate walked in with their pup. 

“Dean, how is he?” Peter asked and Talia relaxed into her chair, and waited for her brother to come back in with Dean.

Talia heard the instructions given to Derek that Stiles needs water, food, and Cuddles, don’t be stingy with them either. Talia shook her head, these two were her pack guardian and left hand, but the giggles she heard from Stiles and a very serious Yes from Derek made it very clear that those positions were perfectly filled, considering her pups weren’t allowed to eat in their rooms, yet there Derek went getting food for his Little Star. 

When the two finally made their way to her office Talia wasn’t prepared to smell the amount of blood coming off of dean. She knew the confrontation was bad, but didn’t know how bad. Talia was really considering her brothers proposal of murder. Watching Dean tenderly sit down, she tsked and held out her own hand to him. Talia decided –when the stubborn young man instantly grabbed her hand with a very grateful smile on his face—that she would at least put the murder option on the table. Black veins instantly shot up her arm, and Dean relaxed into the seat. 

“Thank-you Alpha” Dean dutifully said, it was no small gesture when an alpha takes someone’s pain, they are able to actually heal pack mates. 

Talia waved off the thank-you “No need for formalities now Dean, what are you going to do with our pup?” Talia raised an eyebrow, “we came up with two options.” Peters head shot up at that, and got a feral grin on his face.

“I will make this better with the Sheriff, I know I can talk him off this ledge that he has found himself on.”

“If you can’t, either I take his memories again, or we kill him.” Talia just stared and watched Dean’s facial expressions as she told him the options, he surprisingly went over both. Even though he did grab Peter’s hand, and tightened it, Talia wasn’t sure if it was support, or thanks for the lengths Peter was willing to go. 

“We can’t kill him,” Talia noticed Dean rubbing Peters hand with his thumb after that statement, “as easy as that would be Stiles will find out eventually, he is too smart. The memories are iffy as well, we will try it” Dean looked Talia in the eye determined “that angel messed with his head, it might not even work.” Talia nodded her acceptance, of Dean’s assessment.

“Dean, eat before you go play hero,” Talia glared at Peter, “Go patch your mate up, I may have healed the minor knicks and cuts but the deeper ones will need bandages, humans are insanely susceptible to infection.” Talia glared at them, both looking sheepish, then smiled fondly at them when they could no longer see her face. “Door open, please.” She said as Dean grabbed the handle. Talia put her head in her hands and sighed. These were going to be a rough couple of days. 

#

Dean took a breath, and another just to be sure, clenching the steering wheel, he leaned forward and as his forehead touched the top of the wheel, Peter placed his hand on the nape of his neck. 

“You can do this Dean, because you have to.” Peter pulled Dean back into sitting position. 

“You’re right, I have to, and no one else can.” Dean unclenched his hands and opened the car door, before stopping once more. “I just wish I knew how this will go.” 

“I will be listening,” Peter shoved Dean out of the car. 

Dean stumbled a bit and glared at Peter, who just winked. Dean left the car door open, and made his way up to the house, shaking his head he tried to listen to what was going on inside the house, not really hearing anything Dean let himself in quietly. 

The house was a mess, all the pictures were torn off the walls, the ones of stiles and Cloudia at least. Dean picked up a picture of all of them together at a park, Erik took the picture, careful not to scratch it up further, careful not to cut himself glass. There were also pictures of him, and Aunt Claudia stacked on a table all turned upside down, Dean placed the photo he was carrying in his Jacket. Walking into the kitchen the cupboards were all torn out, Dean knew this was because the booze was hidden in the back of these, he himself hid a bunch. It looks to be all gone. Dean went back to the hallway and peeked in the living room, it was one of the few rooms that seemed to be untouched, heading up the stairs Dean saw that the attic entrance was pulled down. Going up Dean saw his Uncle sitting on the only box that Cloudia put in here, all the others were what Michael put in here that were to Claudia specific. 

“Claudia was part Latina, Dean, she would speak Spanish to me all the time, I could never pick up the language, too different from Polish, How the hell did I think that thing was Claudia?” His uncle didn’t even look at him. 

“Angels, and Demons, Noah, I— Aunt Claudia and my mum were hunters.” Dean began, the Sheriff just nodded “and they trained me to be a hunter also, but with this line of work, there are things that happen out of our control, like Angels, possessing my father, and using the tragic event of Aunt Claudia’s murder to make sure Little Star had a stable home.” Dean winced. “I mean—“

“What do you mean Hunter why do you say it like it’s a job, and how was my wife murdered, I was there Dean I saw the accident.” The Sheriff looked up and Dean was unsurprised to see the blood shot eyes and deep bags on his uncles face.

“We hunt the supernatural, me, my dad, Sammy used to. I only found out that Claudia and my mom hunted together after mom died, Claudia told me when she realized John was hunting down the thing that killed my mom” Dean took a breath and started pacing “There was a ghost, a vengeful spirit, and she was attacking people who knew about the supernatural, particularly pregnant woman in Beacon Hills.” Dean started pacing. “I stopped her, but not before Aunt Claudia, and not before…” Dean clenched his hands. “Jaqueline Baker, and Derek Mathews.” The Sheriff remembered that case, one of his first, the accident made him feel that odd sense of Déjà vu, and more pieces filled in the puzzle, Noah watched as Dean, clenched his teeth together. “I failed you, and I failed them.” Dean stopped pacing, “But I refuse to Fail my brother, Stiles is all I got right now, Sam left me, my Dad is … well you know John, and I can’t talk to Aunt Claudia about him anymore, you know I was the only one who remembered her, and telling you” Dean wiped a stray tear” Telling you could mean breaking your brain, so badly that you would be catatonic, I couldn’t lose you too.” Dean slowly made his way to his uncle. “Please, I can’t lose anyone else of my family.” Dean pulled the Photo out, “I know you can see the change now, all those pictures and Stiles never changes, he grows older, but –“Dean shoved the photo at the Sheriff, Noah saw this as well, he knew the kid was innocent, knew deep down he loved him always has and probably always will, Noah took the picture from Dean.

“Aww, hell kid, I know.” Noah placed the photo beside him. “Come here,” dean fell to his knees as Noah grabbed his shirt, “you still got me, “Noah hugged Dean tighter as his nephew cried into his shirt. Noah rubbed the back of Dean’s head only to find blood clotted into Dean’s hair. Taking a look Noah say a few shallow scratched at Deans nape, Noah hugged tighter and as he rubbed Deans back he pulled the jacket and Shirt down seeing even more damage. “I am so sorry Dean,” Noah cursed himself, what has he done, “I am so, so sorry.” 

Dean calmed down after a while, with the Sheriff shh’ing him as he felt the rest of the burden fall from his shoulders, and straightened himself up. “I am still gonna need time kid, I might even lash out again, I don’t know. But I can’t see Stiles yet, I just, I can’t” Noah explained and rubbed his head.

“I understand, Uncle” Dean shifted his weight on his feet. “I also know that I will fight you if you go back to the Hales the way you did this morning.” Noah looked up to nod at Dean, and once again noticed the small specks of blood that he caused. Guilt flooded him as he saw more and more evidence of the damage done. That way Dean held himself, the ever calm boy he knew was shifting stiffly. Noah watched as Dean goes to move, or rub his head subconsciously, he has always done that since he was little, and stopping himself last minute. 

“I’ll go out in a week, or so, maybe a little longer.” With that Noah made no indication of moving away from Claudia’s clothes, and notebooks, Dean knew that in the bright purple one with pink flowers on it about three books down was Aunt Claudia’s hunter diary. Nothing specific, just places she has been people she met, contacts, Aunt Claudia never wrote what they were hunting or how they killed it— said too many hunters focused on getting better at killing, and they should focus on the people they saved, and that hunters should also remember the people they couldn’t. That Lesson always stuck with Dean, probably always will.

“I will see you Uncle, by the way you should read that purple book though.” Dean hoped that it will help the Sheriff understand that hunters are always at risk, and that Stiles will need him because it’s no guarantee that Dean will be around.


	4. Scars Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff works through his memories, and makes amends with his life now.

Noah spent hours up in that attic, sorting through all the clothes, and journals, some things that were meant for their child like the red bracelet meant to keep off the Evil eye. The journals told of Claudia’s anger at John hunting with those boys, and her worries over Noah when he was still working as a beat cop , her wedding plans, her pregnancy then her month apart from him and her final decision to just come to Beacon Hills, with her mother, oh, The Sheriff sat heavily again, he forgot about Lottie, there were a few of her things here too, like her Crucifix, good lot that did, and there at the very bottom of the box was the rest of their wedding photos. Obviously some of them wouldn’t make sense for a supposedly Polish wedding, but they did make sense for a mix of the Peruvian traditions that his father in law insisted on. All these people he forgot, and he was sure they don’t remember him either. Probably still don’t, he thinks the spell or whatever only broke on him. Sighing, he was feeling a bit stiff sitting in the cold room, and grabbed the journal Dean wanted him to read, and a few pictures. Noah looked down the stairs and saw the mess he made, saw that Dean cleaned a bit but only so that there wasn’t more damage done to the photos, and that all the big pieces of glass were picked up—the floor was still glittery though. Noah sighed, he best clean up.

Going into the kitchen it was a lot better than he left it. Everything was put away, the partially full bottle of alcohol was now dumped out and lying in the sink, and Noah felt like an asshole all over again. Making Dean clean up after him, hurting him and repeating a pattern that Dean was all too familiar with. Shaking his head Noah headed for the closet that held the vacuum and dragged it out, he can’t remember the last time he cleaned the house, never really had time, and usually Dean or the hales did it. Noah looked at the chores board where Stiles was keeping track, the board was a reward system for the ADHD child who needs structure, there were a few names on there, Mummy, there was nothing beside that name anymore, there was nothing beside the Daddy either, but Peter and Dean had marks in their rows, even Derek got his name up there. Stiles looked like he needed a treat for a job well done though.  
Noah started up the vacuum and tried his best to get everything, when he was done he added a little mark by his name. Looking at the time, it was half past 6 and he hadn’t eaten a damn thing all day, truth be told he hadn’t really eaten in a week, Noah looked in the fridge and found a turkey sandwich and a note saying there were chips in the cupboard beside the fridge. He also noticed that anything alcoholic was gone in its place was a pitcher of unsweetened iced tea. Eating half of his sandwich, and downing the unsatisfying drink Noah showered and went to sleep, tomorrow he will phone Dean.

#

The sheriff woke up slowly, alone in the empty house, it was far too quiet. Looking at his clock it was 4 in the morning, sighing he got up. Thinking over the years, without Claudia, and the ones with Stiles. He refused to think of whatever it was. Sitting down on the hard kitchen chairs waiting for coffee to brew the Sheriff started writing a list of questions to ask Dean.

Noah got his coffee and slowly sipped it savoring the bitter heat, debating eating, and settled for dry toast. Slowly three hours went by Noah figured 7 was a good time to call Dean seems to be up fairly early most mornings. This doesn’t mean Noah phoned right away, he read and reread his list, and sighing Noah just got it over with. 

“Hello” a groggy Peter answered. Noah checked to see if he phoned the right number. 

“Umm, Peter.”

“Oh, hey—“the Sheriff heard a muffled conversation, and movement. “Here’s Dean.”

“Morning Noah” Dean harshly whispered into the phone. His movements were louder than his voice, and Noah heard him tell Peter to tell Stiles Dean is cooking breakfast if he wakes up.

“How’s Stiles?” 

“Uhh, okay, cries himself to sleep, he’s been sleeping in the Cabin with me and Peter, still depressed and sad and hurting though he is hiding it really well during the day.” Noah winced Dean really wasn’t holding back. And his voice increased in volume the longer he talked “Though unless you’re coming over here now, you can’t speak to him.” 

“I’m not ready yet, I need to understand a few more things.” Noah looked at the empty cupboards and the dirty dishes, and the broken ones. “I also need to prepare the house again. Get it ready for Stiles to come home. H—How are you, Dean, I really am sorry”

“Its fine you were angry and scared, and drunk. Nothing new to me.” Noah felt gutted. God this was not easy to get through. Noah asked so many questions, and Dean answered every single one succinctly, Noah heard the threat in the tone of his nephew’s voice that Stiles comes first no matter the cost. He learned that his son can fly, and heal, and move things with his will alone, that a lot of people knew that Stiles isn’t his kid, but John didn’t know he had another son. He found out about Demons, and Angels having children to fight a cosmic war, and that Stiles was special. He learned more about ghosts and vengeful spirits. That there are other things, but he decided he didn’t need to know unless he was involved somehow. Dean hung up saying Breakfast was ready, and phones are not allowed at the table. Looking up, the Sheriff was shocked they talked for over an hour. 

After hanging up Noah got to work thoroughly cleaning up the house, throwing everything broken away, wiping the walls, cleaning out closets, finding that one annoying attachment so he could vacuum in the corners. Threw the throw blankets and pillows into the wash, and even vacuumed the chairs since he had the thing set up for it now. He collected all of the demons things and put them in a box, as much as he wanted to throw them away, those items were his sons to decide their fate. Once finished Noah ate the other half of the sandwich. Noah decided to start reading the Journal it was titled the adventure of Claudia Shultz and Mary Campbell. He ended up falling asleep on the couch.  
The next morning he woke up as the sun shone in his eye. Getting up sore and cramped but feeling better today he was going to go shopping, they needed food in the house, more than just stale dry cereal, a half a loaf of bread and peanut butter. Noah showered, which he hasn’t done for a couple of days, shaved, and cleaned himself up. 

As Noah shopped he looked at the people around him, wondered how many people have been saved from the supernatural and never known about it, or how many did know. He took interest in the people in his town, he said hi to the chipper cashier with the really sad eyes, the little old lady who just probably wants someone to talk to, even if it’s about how to pick out the proper vegetables, and fruits. He also smiled at the child so enraptured by the live seafood. He needed to connect with people more, he needed to connect with Stiles more. Noah got him a bag of gummy candies, as a start for all the little treats he earned on that board. 

Getting everything home, and organized into cupboards felt like a new beginning, Noah phoned Dean as he cooked himself dinner once again asked how everyone was, and told Dean that maybe only one more day, he was feeling better, and he will phone again tomorrow. 

As Noah was sitting down to eat his phone rang, thinking it was dean he ran to where he left it on the counter, he liked the no phones at the table rule. 

“Hello” 

“Uh, Hi Uncle Noah”

“Oh Sam how are you?”

“Fine, I just, “Sam stopped and breathed for a moment. “ I just, need to tell you, Dean probably is still hiding it, but you deserve to know, that wasn’t Aunt Claudia you buried, it was a Demon, and Dean knew all this time, and your son isn’t your son, he’s a monster. I don’t think it’s safe for you to be near him, who knows what it’s capable of.” 

Noah was shocked, of everyone he knew now were hunters, he expected this attitude from John. “Excuse me.” Now he was furious. “Are you insane?”

“No I am a hunter, and before you start the supernatural exists and it’s real, Uncle Noah Monsters are real and your son is one of them.” Noah hung up on the spiel, and angrily sat down to his meal, and just like that his good mood disappeared. His phone rang three more times, and decided to phone dean after his meal. 

“Noah what’s wrong?” is how Dean answered the phone.

“Your brother is what’s wrong, he phoned me to tell me Stiles is a monster.” The Sheriff listened to Dean groan over the phone. 

“Kay, you know what, maybe it’s a good thing Stiles is here, and he should stay until Sam shows his hand. Also maybe you visiting, first before he goes home permanently.” Dean sounded hopeful, and the Sheriff relaxed, if Stiles’ safety is being differed to him than that’s a good thing, he didn’t mess up too badly. 

“No, you’re right, I will be there tomorrow, I have a feeling Sam is about as stubborn as the rest considering I hung up on him and he phoned three times.”

“That’s not good, he might get desperate, you have to answer if he phones again, and I know it will be hard but hear him out. Best case he comes to you, worst he has dad with him, and if word of Stiles gets to John, it will be war.” Noah knew now that wasn’t an exaggeration, or colloquialism.

“Alright I will be out there tomorrow, for sure now, tell Stiles I will see him yeah.” 

There was a long pause, like a conversation was going on with stares and gestures, and Noah waited. “Sure thing, I will see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow” Noah let a breath go he didn’t know he was holding.

Cleaning up his dinner mess, and looking at the house the pictures of Claudia, and then the change to Cloudia, he tied the red bracelet he found to Claudia’s keys to the Jeep and went to bed, his son needs him now, and tomorrow he will prove that he needs Stiles as well.


	5. Secrets End Too.

Noah was pacing, it was noon and he had a bag of gummy candy and he parked at the end of the drive way. It was another 15 minutes before he registered footsteps in the Gravel driveway, and another 5 before he saw that it was Dean.

“Hey Uncle Noah, what you doing all the way down here?”

“You know, enjoying the fresh air.”

“come on get in the Car I’ll drive up, unless you like the 15 minute walk there and back, well I could get Derek to get your car later, he’s okay driving up and down this path now.” 

“Dean he’s 11” 

“I learned at that age.” Dean shrugged. “What you gonna choose allow an 11 year old, or if she is interested a 14 year old to drive it up to the house later. Or me drive it now?”

Noah looked at the cruiser, and tossed Dean the keys. The Few second drive seemed a lot longer, and the Sheriff felt a bit trapped in the car as Dean grinned when he saw everyone in the front yard, playing with the now crawling Pavel. 

“Isn’t it cool he just started today, he’s been crawling everywhere” Dean said as he parked beside the two other cars in the driveway. 

“Uh, very cool.” The sheriff just held onto the door handle and Dean stayed with him in the car. “What if Stiles hates me?” he asks quietly as he stared at the Hales, searching for his son.

“Impossible, he’s hurt because he loves you, if he hated you, he wouldn’t be watching you from behind Peter and Talia.” Dean said as he settled into the driver’s seat and watched the Sheriff zero in on Stiles. “I ain’t leaving this car until you are ready, but the longer you wait the more anxious Stiles will get.” Noah looked startled at that, and he noticed the evidence of Stiles’ anxiety, the way he clutched onto peter’s shirt, and hiding his face into Talia’s side. Both adults shielded him even more, it was the Sheriff wanting, and needing to be there for Stiles that got him out of the car. 

Noah walked until he was about 5 feet from Stiles, who still hadn’t noticed his arrival, Noah swore he heard Peter growl at him. Noah bent down on one knee. “Stiles—“as soon as the name left his mouth he found himself with an armful of his crying child—“I am so, so sorry.” Noah didn’t realize he was crying as well. “I am so, so sorry Mephistopheles Morningstar” Stiles gasped when he heard his name, his proper name. 

“You can call me Mieczslaw, da—“Stiles froze and stopped talking, and maybe even breathing.

“And you can call me Daddy.” Noah hugged Stiles tighter, “I am so sorry, don’t ever doubt that you are my son.” 

“We will leave you alone, we are in the middle of saying goodbye to my in-laws. As they are headed back to their homes.” Talia pat Stiles on the head “Excuse us Sheriff.” Talia dragged Peter who winked at stiles as he passed. 

Noah looked at everyone hugging and sighed, “I really am sorry Stiles, though I hope you can forgive me in time.” Noah pulled out the bag of candy from his jacket pocket. “I got you a treat for all the chores you have been doing, maybe we can all go get curly fries later, me, you, Dean and Peter. Maybe Derek will want to join us. I know I missed a lot.” 

“I would like that … Daddy” Stiles looked so nervous calling him daddy, so scared that he would yell again. Noah closed his eyes, and pulled Stiles into one more hug. 

“Alright come on, I have to go say thank you to Nikodem and Val for taking care of you on your birthday. You have to say your goodbyes too.” Noah stands and hold Stiles’ hand as he hugs everyone goodbye. Noah was comfortable once again in his own skin. Sadly the conversation with Dean was looming over him and as Erik left with his family to the airport. Dean was the one to explain the situation to stiles. The Sheriff was far enough away that he didn’t know what was exactly being said but he did hear his son Yell.

“I HATE SAM” Noah watched Dean pull Stiles into a hug and was muttering in his ear. Noah could only guess it was about the plan making. When Stiles seemed to have calmed down, he gave a quick wave to Dean, and Derek dragged him to the back yard by the hand, and Derek also collected Cora as well. 

“Hey come on, Talia and Peter are waiting for us in her office.” Dean led Noah through the house. Noah has only ever been in the main areas in all the years he has been in contact with the Hales, he cautiously walked into the office where Talia was waiting with Peter.

“Have a seat” Talia gestured to a seat “Dean has brought us up to speed about Stiles’ situation but you need to know a few things, one being Sam is dangerous, he is a hunter, and he will try and bring out Stiles’ demon side.” 

“Like what?”

“Holy water, using the word Christo, trying to exorcise Stiles, Demon traps,” Talia listed. “He is under the assumption that Stiles is a demon, or half demon known as a Cambion, we know everything but the Exorcism has a negative reaction on Stiles” 

“So they work on him?” Noah asked.

“He is allergic to Holy water, but I have been dosing him and he has some immunity to it he does not break out into rash any more, but the holy water will make his eyes turn black, and so does Christo. Demon traps are sadly rather effective.” Dean explained. 

“Can he fly out of Demon traps?” Peter asked

“Maybe, I used to trap him when he was a toddler that was before he could fly, but he sure as hell could climb. “Dean shrugged, and Noah was slightly horrified, at Dean’s revelation. “I think you should stay here as well tonight.” Dean said seemingly out of nowhere and looked at Talia who just raised an eyebrow, and Peter nudged Dean with his shoulder. Noah watched the interaction with confusion. “Kay Sam is like a dog with a bone, once he has something he won’t let it go—you hung up on him, and ignored his calls after that, next step would be research, and since it’s nearing the end of school, hours in the library are not odd, he will be here within the week”—Dean rubbed his head and dragged his hand down his face—“I just want to protect everyone, and everyone together will make that easier.”

Noah watched as Talia reached across the desk and Dean gave her his hand, and Peter kissed Dean on the head. “Dean, hunny, you can’t do that I am sure we can figure something out that won’t disrupt the Sheriff’s life.” 

“If it’s okay I would like to stay tonight,” Talia nods her consent “but I am going home tomorrow,” He stared at Dean until he nodded “and the plan is if Sam shows up, I will bring him here to show him how normal Stiles is, where we can deal with him then.” Peter grinned at that, and to be very honest Noah was a little scared for his other nephew. “So where am I camping out at?” There was another silent conversation between the Hales and Dean. 

“You will take my cabin with Little Star, I will sleep in the house.” The Sheriff frowned at how easily Dean made the arrangements while both people who actually lived here just let him do it, Noah actually thinks Talia is pulling out work and Peter is taking peeks and tsking at it. “We will go tell Stiles that you’re staying, but you have to go home to get both your clothes. “Dean got up made Noah follow.

“Door closed, as apparently Peter and I have business.” Talia said without looking up at the papers that Peter was now openly examining. 

Dean closed the door, but not before Noah heard Talia say, they wouldn’t be in disarray if you hadn’t left for a month. Reminding Noah once again that Dean was missing and it seemed everyone decided to ignore it. 

“Come on Noah, let’s go the kids are in the back.” Noah was led even further into the house, he has been in the yard, but never through the back hallway. There is a library that they pass, and there are family photos hung, Dean is in them starting from 16 maybe 17, He looks so young. Noah was awed by the life his Nephew had here, and that his life in Beacon Hills started well before Noah himself arrived on scene. Then pictures of Dean are sectioned after that, there he is, 18 with a cake in front of him, 19 with Cora and Stiles, Dean kissing peter, holding peters hand while walking. 21 with a hickie on his neck with a laughing Peter. Sleeping on the couch with Derek on top of him, Dean braiding Cora’s hair, the pictures drop off again, Dean smiling but looking absolutely exhausted, Dean bruised, Dean with a neat row of stitches. Noah knew that this is when Sam left, he stopped following Dean, and looked at those pictures, and he has similar ones in his house. He touches one where Dean looks so happy, with a black eye and split lip. Almost the exact same picture but with a 10 year old Dean hung on his wall, why did it become so normal for Dean to be broken, and hurt. “Hey, Uncle?”

“Sorry, just looking at the photos.” Noah looks up at his smiling Nephew, and realizing that he is asking him once again to do the impossible, to stand up and fight his own brother. Noah followed Dean out of the house to where Cora and Stiles were wrestling Derek … well Cora had Derek in a hold and Stiles was tickling him. Noah laughed at how easily Derek stood up when he noticed Dean. 

“Hey so good news, we are having a sleep over, but bad news, kiddo you still have to stay here.” Dean shrugged. 

“Does this have to do with that giant brother of ours?” 

“I though Stiles was your only brother” Cora pipes in.

“Cora, you met Sam at the Funeral for auntie cloudy.” Derek interjects. 

“That’s your little brother, I thought Jack-Jack was lying.”

Noah noticed how through the light banter, Derek herded the kids so that Dean was in between him and them. Not that he blamed the kid, he probably heard the yelling a few days ago. It still hurt though, that Stiles was being protected from him. 

“I will tell you more about Sam Cora”

“Those stories sound made up, like he was friends with a thing called a Zanna” Stiles says, “you better make us food is your gonna make up stories about Sam” Stiles looked back as he started walking to the house. “See you later Dad” 

“It was real, and the Zanna had a name it was Sully” Dean said as he led the kids into the house.

Noah watched as they went inside before he walked around the house to the front where his car was. Getting home was a peaceful drive, arriving at the house where Sam sat In his living room was a little disturbing, he thought he had more time, at least Sam arrived alone, though maybe not if there wasn’t a car out front.

“Jesus, Sam what the hell.”

“I need to talk to you, and you have to listen to me.” Sam stood up to his full height

Noah weighed his options quickly, “Fine, I’ll listen just don’t hurt me.” Noah saw the hurt in Sam’s eyes and took it as a good sign. “Let’s just sit down yeah.” Noah waited until Sam sat back down before settling himself in for a very awkward conversation, and a long night ahead of him. He hated that he was breaking a promise to Stiles right away.


	6. Somethings Never End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam complicates things a lot more than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer Chapter than normal, and it's turning into be a longer story as well, but oh well I hope you enjoy .

The Sheriff watch Sam fidget in his chair about 5 false starts, and the Sheriff waiting patiently, adding to the unnecessary tension. Noah cleared his throat and Sam’s head snapped up. 

“Uncle Noah, I know I sounded crazy on the phone but you have to believe me Dean is lying to you, he has always lied to you, since he graduated. That thing you think is your son isn’t—” Sam stood and started pacing getting out his nervous energy. “I don’t know how it exactly happened, but he’s an angel, Demon hybrid, but I honestly think he’s more Demon than Angel. Also Aunt Claudia is dead but not now before, way before, and all you did was bury an empty body a couple weeks ago.” 

“Enough, why should I believe you? Huh? You avoided me and my family until my wife died.” Sam’s looked down at his shoes. “You only just met my son and you call him a monster. What right do you have Samuel, to break into my house, to threaten my family, to insult my dead wife.” The Sheriff’s voice rose with each question, and Sam hunched in on himself. “Then you demand that I believe you. You Sam a stranger in my home.” Noah shook his head, “cause that’s what you are a stranger, 6 years Sam I phoned you, Claudia the supposed Demon phoned you, I know Dean did as well and nothing. John may have told you to leave and never come back but you were always welcome here. Every birthday you had, every Holiday I left messages, and nothing now all of a sudden you have some crazed delusion and you think you’re the person to save me?” Noah stood up, “I am leaving. you got yourself in here, show yourself out.” Noah turned around and anticipated Sam grabbing his shoulder. The Sheriff dropped to one knee causing Sam to lose balance and stumble. “I am going to my son, I won’t be back here tonight, so leave.” Noah was furious, and sat in the seat for a while to calm down before driving off.

Noah arrived at the Hales house, and Noah watched as Stiles ran out with Derek following him, Derek’s nose scrunched up and he grabbed Stiles and picked him up, surprisingly Stiles didn’t fight and allowed Derek to grab him more carefully. Noah tried to get out of the car but the door wouldn’t budge. Noah looked up at Derek who turned back to the house he noted that Stiles looked scared and determined. Not long after Derek turned away from him did Dean and Peter run out. 

“What’s going on?” Noah tried to get out of the car again. “Why can’t I get out?” Noah tried to put his arm through the open window and still nothing.

“Uncle Calm down,” Dean held a hand up to silence him. “What is it Peter? Why did Stiles lock Noah in the car?” Noah stopped struggling when he heard that Stiles locked him in, how powerful was his child.

“Hex bag, Derbear caught it” Peter looked proud at that, and the Sheriff was so confused.

“Okay, can you pinpoint it?” 

“I think it’s inside the car. Hey Little Star, let us in the car bud.” Peter stood in front of the driver side door, and Dean waited for a nod from Stiles then got in the Passenger side and closed the door quickly. Dean searched under both seats and in the glove compartment and finally reached in-between the seats and pulled out a leather bag with markings on it. Dean got out of the Car and once again the Sheriff tried to follow only to be stopped. 

“Why am I not allowed out?”

“Hunter stuff Noah, this bag can be making you do things , we don’t want to risk it, we will let you out in a bit just have to make sure what it’s doing won’t harm anyone.” Dean pulled a wicked looking knife out of his jacket and carefully cut the top. The Sheriff watched as Dean prodded what looked like herbs and other things in the bag. “It’s a tracker, I didn’t think Sam knew how to make these.”

“It wasn’t Sam, there is the stench of sulphur on it, and this is Demon work, it’s not just a simple tracker either, there are other components” Peter said.

“Think they want to find Stiles?” 

“Dee, I am getting sleepy,” Stiles interrupted the two. 

“Crap, sorry kiddo let me salt and burn this and then you can let your dad out.”

“Noah watched as Dean pulled out little salt packets from his pockets sprinkled the salt and set fire to the leather and its contents. Noah watched as the thing go up in an eerie miscoloured flame. Noah fell out of the car as soon as the eerie flame died down, and when he got up Stiles had been moved to Dean who was rubbing his back as Derek held Stile’s hand, and peter the other. Black veins were going up each arm.

“You did so well little star, that was a lot of Demon power you used.” Noah couldn’t hear what his son mumbled as he walked towards the boys. “ it’s cause Demon powers need sacrifice, Little Star, and Angel powers only need belief, why do you think we only want you using the angel stuff right now.” 

“What the hell?” Noah yelled, startling the group. And pointing at the Hale’s arms. 

“Do you want to know everything, if not all you need to know is we are taking pain away” Peter said.

“Little Star used his own body as a sacrifice, right dee?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, it’s why he’s in pain.” Dean was now rocking Stiles as if he was a baby, and Noah watched as his son drift off to sleep. “Oh good, he will be healed when he wakes up” Dean turned towards the Sheriff. “So what the hell, I send you home for clothes and you come back angry, with a hex bag?”

“Sam was at the house, I walked in and he was waiting for me in the living room, then I left after telling him to get lost, got in my car and drove here—I don’t think Sam was alone there was no car at the house.”

“You’re thinking demon?” Peter asked, when Dean went silent.

“Why would demons be following Sam.” Noah asked.

“Well, he was marked by a demon as a baby, it’s why mom died.” Dean shrugged, “it would make sense he has babysitters, I just don’t know why they are helping him with this.” Dean got lost in thought absently rocking Stiles still “I never really thought those Demons would show their presence, I have been keeping an eye out for them since he left us” Dean walked toward the house with Stiles and left the other three staring at each other. 

“Why did Dean trail off and leave” Noah asked 

Peter shrugged, also lost in thought “Come on inside Sheriff I am sure we have some spare clothes to fit you for tonight and tomorrow.” 

Noah watched Dean throughout the night. It was only later in the evening with everyone winding down, he saw each Hale in their own way comfort Dean. Cora sitting at Dean’s feet Demanding her hair braided for the evening. Laura asked for help with her homework, and Cora not moving even after Dean was finished with his neat braids and when the frown lines disappear, both girls wandered upstairs after saying goodnight to everyone with a kiss, and even Noah got a hug. They were replaced by Derek and stiles sitting on either side of Dean and Peter at his feet. The boys talked and joked, and told stories of their days at school, and friends. Stiles dozed off again leaning against Dean and Noah watched as the tension in Deans shoulders disappear, Derek picked up stiles and told everyone he was sleeping with the Stilinski’s outside. When it was just the adults left, that’s when Dean crumbled, that’s when the older Hales supported Dean as he was hugged by Talia, and Erik rubbed his back Peter still leaning against Deans legs ready to jump up, ready to fight. The Sheriff wondered how many times this has happened, how many times has this family put together his nephew, how many times the world has destroyed Dean. 

“Why doesn’t this never get easier?” Dean mumbled. 

“Because it isn’t a different issue, Dean this is one problem that hasn’t been resolved, it has only been put on hold, and chipped away bit by bit.” Talia sighed, “ it’s just this time feels harder because you have been through so much, being locked away for a month, remembering your Aunt’s death, cloudia dying, Stiles’ panic attacks, Noah remembering, fighting with Sam over this is just too much.” Come on, we got you Dean, and we will get through this, because we get through everything, now we are going to bed, go and get set up, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long couple of days.” Talia left, unlike other times she did not send Dean to bed, Dean being a natural guardian will not sleep tonight.

“Uhh” Noah started nervously, “I am just gonna go to sleep.” He got up to leave, but was immediately followed by Dean. 

“I’ll walk you to the Cabin, check on the boys.” Dean said, and led the way to the front door.

The walk was tense, Dean paying attention to every slight movement, upon reaching the Cabin Dean pulled out a key, and opened the door for him. Dean inspected the door frame and grinned, Noah saw a thick line of rock salt “good job Derek, it’s a solid line. Are the windows done?”

“Yes Dean” Derek said dutifully, “I also loaded the shotgun, and the water gun.” Derek held up a sawed off double barrel, and a pump action gun with three water reservoirs that looked like it was meticulously glued and soldered together. 

“Watch the Lines, Noah, they will keep demons out.” Dean inspected all the windows and pulled out two doormats one with a symbol etched into it. And Derek gasped “Derbear, remember when we used to trap Stiles when he was a toddler?” Dean waited for a nod. “I need you to allow Stiles to get stuck. Okay, but get him to fly out if he can. If it’s too much, then just shred the mats up “Dean stared at Derek until he agreed. “But we need to test this out, Sam will trap him if he can, Sam will try and separate Stiles from us, he will isolate Stiles, he won’t break the seal, Because Sam won’t think twice when Stiles can’t breathe because he’s panicking, Sam won’t care when Stiles is crying and can’t get away. So Derek I know it will be hard but we have to test it.” Dean grabbed Derek who looked stricken with fear of that scenario happening. “We need Stiles to panic, to make sure that even when he is scared when he is taken by surprise that he can fly out of a demon trap. It could save his life.” Dean hugged Derek. “And if he can’t we will need to make sure he has a way to break the seal on his own.” 

“Is Sam really that scary?” Derek hugged Dean back. Noah waited for this answer too, curious about what Sam was capable of. 

“He is like me Derek, but worse, because he doesn’t think there is a difference between supernatural, and monster.” Derek looks determined, he has seen Dean as a hunter, and as a guardian. Derek was scared when he first learned the brutality that comes with being in a powerful pack, but now all he feels is safety when he sees Dean with a weapon and a grin, alongside his father and uncle. “so, you going to protect the Stilinski’s tonight, big guy?” Dean ruffles Derek’s hair. 

“Of course.” Derek nodded so solemnly Noah thought it would have been funny in another situation. 

“Good night, I will see you in the morning” Dean sent Derek to the main bed. “There’s a pull out bed in the couch. It’s comfy, it has to be or Bobby would have killed me already.” Dean told Noah before heading off into the night with both mats in hand. Dean closed and locked the door leaving Noah to get ready to sleep. 

#

The next morning Noah got up before the boys, and made sure they were okay before heading up to the main house, he saw Dean wrapped in a blanket, with a steaming mug in his hand, he looked exhausted. 

“Have you been up all night?”

“Yeah” Dean mumbled. Then yawned. “Coffee, is ready, in the kitchen” Dean pointed to the door with his mug, then took a gulp wincing as it scalded his mouth. 

Noah opened his mouth, but nothing came to mind, so he shook his head and walked into the house. Noah finished his first cup of coffee when he heard the chaos from outside, jumping up he ran outside. There he saw both Stiles and Derek panicking and went to go see what the problem was, Dean held him fast, and wouldn’t let go. 

“Dean, get off me, let me go.”

“NO. Watch them.” Dean shoved the Sheriff so he was facing the boys. 

Derek was pushing against an invisible wall, while Stiles was hyperventilating, both boys were beyond okay. From this distance you could only hear their yells.

“Come one Stiles you have to fly out, I can’t, “Derek beat against the invisible barrier “you gotta concentrate,” Derek fell to his knees, “Little Star please.” 

Noah watched as his son disappeared, only to reappear beside Derek and lost his balance. Derek caught him and hugged the boy close. Dean let go and only then did Noah realize that Dean was holding onto him to ground himself. Derek walked toward them, carrying Stiles, Noah met them part of the way and took hold of Stiles, who was passed out and not just weak. Noah was distracted until he heard Dean grunt in pain. Turning he saw Derek on top of Dean with Black sharp nails cutting into Deans shoulders, with Fangs and growling. Derek lifted a clawed hand, and took a swipe at Dean, Dean just stared, and accepted the swipe, so close to his neck, the claws veered and Derek cut Dean from his collar bone down. 

“You lied.” Derek went to take another swipe, and Dean caught his hand this time, showing that he could stop this at any point. 

“I am sorry.” Dean said not looking at Derek. “I am so sorry. “ Dean let go of the claws, and didn’t even flinch when Derek followed through with his swing with another growl, and cut through the light sweater and into the other side of Dean’s chest. “I didn’t … I don’t know how else to quickly train you two for this crazy life you were born into.” Dean got Derek into a bear hug, trapping Derek’s arms to his sides. “Derek I have to make sure you both are going to be safe, even when you are scared, and separated.” Dean took a breath, and Noah saw that Derek dug his nails into Dean’s sides, not in another attack, but his fists seem to be clenching and unclenching unconsciously. “You did great, both of you. So good.” Dean said picking up the now limp Derek. “Come on Noah, let’s get these two inside.” 

Dean was bleeding in the foyer, and the Sheriff watched as Talia tskd as she took hold of Derek, Noah was shocked at her strength, then figured she must be the same as Derek, and Peter. Talia shoved Dean’s head and rolled her eyes before pointing to the main bathroom where he gingerly sat on what Noah had always thought was an awkwardly low counter, but now it made sense why the bathroom was designed the way it was. Peter came down the stairs with a set of clothes and wash cloths. He headed straight for the bathroom.

“They panicked obviously.” Was peters greeting. 

“Yeah, Dean shrugged, they’re babies Pete, it’s expected.” 

“Did either of them figure out that they could break the other loose at any point?” 

Noah listened in confused. “Nope, but little star can fly out of traps.” 

“How long do you think it would have taken them to realize that Stiles’ barrier over lapped Derek’s?” 

“Another minute, maybe.” Dean winced as the deeper claw marks of the first swipe were cleaned. “Maybe less, Derek was getting desperate enough to start clawing the mat anyway.” 

“Why did you let him hurt you?” peter began stitching the now clean wounds.

“I deserved it, okay, it doesn’t matter that it was needed, that you approved the plan, I hurt them, I deserved this.” Noah at a loss, and not wanting to eavesdrop anymore started to make his way to the kitchen, also Stiles was getting a bit heavy, when Derek almost came barreling into him. 

“Dee I’m sorry too.” The poor kid had fresh tears going down his face. Noah backed up to see into the Bathroom again.

“Oh Der Bear come here,” Dean beckoned him over. “I’m okay. We’re good.” Dean pulled him into a hug again while Peter worked on Dean’s side, and once more Noah saw black veins going up Derek’s arms. Leaving them behind Noah went into the kitchen wanting an explanation, of what Derek, The Hales, were.


	7. In the End Family is all you have

The Sheriff sat heavily in the closest free seat, and just stared at the family in front of him over Stiles’ head. Examining them all so closely and going over every encounter, the maybe growls, the slightly too sharp teeth, and – just now, Noah narrowed his eyes because theirs were glowing, Red, Blue, and the girls had Yellow much like Derek’s when he attacked. He was curious if they changed as they aged, or if this was a status type thing. 

“So, what are you?” 

“We are werewolves Sheriff, my family has been on this land for generations.” Talia said as Erik placed breakfast on the Table. Noah just stared and studied each person. 

“So your eyes, is that an age thing or a status thing?”

“Status thing.” Talia answers. “I am the Alpha of this pack, my children are betas, and majority of Betas have Yellow eyes, but my husband and Peter, their eyes are blue because they have killed.” Talia stared at the now tense Sheriff. “Supernatural have laws of their own Sheriff, and we must enforce them by any means necessary, we have a society to protect after all.” Talia looks toward the door, where Noah can hear his nephew complaining about stitches not having to be perfect. “Hunters are a part of that law as well, if it was possible for Dean to be turned into a wolf he would have blue eyes as well.” The Sheriff nods, and relaxes. He understands, as barbaric as the system seems, keeping this secret would mean a few deaths along the way. He also must be okay with this new world, where his training must take a back seat, and his morals will be tested. Noah squeezed his son a bit tighter, for Stiles Noah has to be okay, otherwise it would never work.

After a short time, Derek and Peter entered the kitchen. “Dean is upstairs passed out, I suspect he will be up in a few hours or so, hopefully longer,” Peter turned toward Noah after directing a very guilty looking Derek to a seat next to his mother. “I can take Stiles upstairs as well, he would probably be more comfortable in a bed” Peter shrugged when Noah just tightened his grip on Stiles, before sitting next to Derek.

“I’m sorry” Derek mumbled while playing with his food. 

“Whatever for Derek?” Peter asked.

“I always seem to be hurting Dean, he, and you must hate me.” 

“Oh I think not my son, that man, has loved you since you were 5.” Talia grabbed Derek’s face to make him look at her. “He has loved you for more than half your life.” Talia flashed her eyes, and Derek reciprocated the gesture. Noah wasn’t too sure what it meant but it seemed to help Derek. “I am also sure my brother does not hate you either, he has loved you longer than he has loved Dean.” Peter winked at Talia before patting Derek on the head, carefully scratching the kids head with wicked looking claws, before pulling Derek’s hair making the poor kid look at him.

“I do not hate you Nephew, but you did hurt Dean really bad,” Peter grinned with fangs,” but I am rather proud of you, you could have killed him easily but you didn’t he would have let you , you know, kill him that is.” Noah watched as Peters fangs recede and his claws turn back into well-manicured nails once more, Derek just stared resolutely at his uncle, the implication of what he was told sinking in“ Derek quickly eat, then you can go and do whatever it is you do when Dean is passed out. “

“I read, or play my Gameboy.” Derek answered before wolfing down his food—Noah snorted to himself at that thought.

Once Breakfast was done, Derek brought Stiles upstairs with him, and the Girls were told to stay in the house. The hours passed by slowly, with Noah learning about the Pack, and that attacks like this were expected, less then four hours later Dean stumbled down the stairs with an equally groggy Stiles clinging to him. Peter hopped up and delicately extracted Stiles and walked towards the Kitchen expecting Dean to follow which he did, after looking around the room. That’s when Talia sat up straight, and growled. 

“They’re here.” Talia sniffed and listened. “They are just nearing the Preserve now, probably a mile or so off your detection Erik.” 

“we should tell the pack.” Erik says as he intently listens for the apparent intruders. 

Everyone was on edge, and even the children show signs of being able to hear what is going on. Noah finds it out of place that his Nephew has an assembly line going with the kids who are filling shotgun shells with salt, Stiles being the exception and is blessing water, and Noah startles the first time he accidentally touches it, the pitch black eyes are quite sinister to see. 

“how can he bless water, when he reacts to it like that.” Noah blurts.

“Devine being Uncle, he is the son of an angel, even though that Angel is a complete ass.” Dean dodges a flick from Laura, presumably for his language, then going into a sneezing fit. 

“Hello, Dean” everyone startles, and Dean has a knife to the guy who suddenly appeared out of no where. Noah looks on horrified as Dean ultimately stabs the guy in the shoulder, just because.

“Fucking angels, don’t do that.” Dean gets in between the apparent Angel and the pack closest to him, as the guy stares at the knife and pulls it out before a flash of bright light appears and everything is pristine again, even the slightly tarnished knife looks brand new again. “What is it Hot Wings, if it’s about the Demons we know. If it’s something else, well hurry it along.”

“of course Dean, my apologies Children of Zeus, I did not mean to disturb you, but it is important that I Tell Dean that I will be taking the Sword of Glory with me, for his protection.”

“What are you on about?”

“He wants to take, Stiles, Dean. That is what his Polish name translates to” Peter pipes in and stands in front of Stiles”

“The Demons of Azazel cannot find him. He is too precious to lose to them.”

“No one is taking my brother, not you, or any Demon, those things out there do not know of Stiles Existence.”

“Dean the Demons are on the perimeter of the Yard; Sam is not with them, only four.” Talia announces

“Why would the abomination be with Demons.”

“He came with them, I figure they are his keepers, of some sort.” Dean as an after thought corrected the Angel. “and his name is Sam, not Abomination, Hot Wings.”

“and Mine is Castiel, I am an Angel of the lord, I am the Commander of the first Garrison to watch over Humans, and to assist in their continuance on this Earth, My Father has ordered this. I have watched Humanity for Millennia do not Test Me Dean Winchester”

“Fine, Castiel.” Dean actually looked chastised, and he only startled when Talia growled, and Cas moved to touch him. 

“I mean no Harm Alpha.” And proceeded to touch Deans forehead, almost instantly Dean looked better less ruffled, the bags under his eyes disappearing, and soon he looked as young as he should at 24. “I only wanted to have Dean ready for the fight ahead, I have assessed that my presence is unnecessary.” Castiel looked over at Stiles –who was peeking out from behind Peter—and smiled at him, it looked odd and stiff, but Stiles smiled back and waved as Castiel disappeared as swiftly as he appeared. 

After a few minutes of silence, and stillness, there was a flurry of motion, Derek being closest to dean hugged him with his ear pressed over his chest and exclaimed. “Dee.” and the rest of the pack hovered except for Peter who was still on guard over Stiles, but he did look confused.

“Yeah Der, what is it” Dean asked petting Derek’s head confused, and seeking assurance from the others around him. 

“He fixed your happy heart.” Derek looked up at Dean. “it was slowly making an appearance since this morning. After I…” Derek trailed off, and tried to step away from Dean. But Dean grabbed him and clung to the kid.

“Hey, it’s okay, I would forgive you anything, Derek.” Dean made Derek look at him. Much the same way Peter did by grabbing his hair. “you are not the cause of it’s return Derek, it was me not sleeping, or eating.” Dean kissed Derek on the forehead. “alright pup, we still have a few demons to get rid of, so let’s get ready for a BBQ.”

“What?” Noah asked.

“Well it’s the easiest way to keep an eye on them, and if they are watching us, we may as well get their scents, and maybe a visual of them.” Peter explained finally allowing Stiles out from behind him.

As the BBQ started, and food was made and placed on the table outback, Noah noticed, all the wolves kept an eye on the treeline, or their head cocked in a certain way. They spent 3 hours outside, and by the time everything was cleaned up it was starting to get dark. 

“They were just watching, the last one just left” Talia explained to the three people with human hearing. “Two of them left as soon as they saw the two of you, Sheriff, and Dean, and the third left an hour into the Dinner.” 

“so what it was a stake out?”

“I think so, either way, we are ready for tomorrow, I am guessing young Sam will show up then.” Erick guessed. 

Noah watched on as the pack all worked to prepare for tomorrow. And as the night drew on, everyone slowly drifted off to sleep, and like the night before Derek and stiles went to the Cabin, escorted by peter, and Dean himself walked Noah out to the cabin later, there was no doubt that Dean would once again keep vigil over the area from the front porch with the cabin in view, and the Hale house behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long stint of not posting, I lost my memory card with all my story on it, and well I found it. so YAY.


End file.
